


Different

by staalshewrote



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalshewrote/pseuds/staalshewrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds out that Jeremy is actually Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

From the first day that Nick met Jeremy, he could sense there was a little something different about him. He played different, talked different, and had quite a bit of skill in logic. It wasn’t like all these things were extremely noticeable, but sometimes Nick was able to notice things that others weren’t.

Nick had eventually begun to doubt his ideas. After all, there were many smart people on Earth along with several people who did things differently. Jeremy was just one of those smart, different people. There was nothing wrong with him. At least, that’s what Nick had told himself before Jeremy decided to change everything.

 

“Pirri… is the only person on Earth, besides my family, who knows,” Jeremy said quietly, his gaze focused on the floor.

Nick raised an eyebrow, looking at Jeremy more intently, waiting for him to continue. When Jeremy didn’t, Nick took a step closer. “About what?”

Jeremy sighed, finally looking up to make eye contact with Nick. “Look, I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. He looked away again, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. “You’ll hate me if I tell you,” he began, lowering his voice. “You’ll be afraid of me.” 

Nick shook his head with a pleading look. “Jeremy, I could never hate you.”

Jeremy peered up again, biting his lip. He stared at Nick for a few seconds, possibly considering his options as he studied the smaller boy’s face. “You really want to know?”

Nick nodded.

Jeremy exhaled heavily through his nose and closed his eyes. “Alright,” he breathed. He paused for a short time before going on. “I’m… I’m not, exactly… well… human.”

Nick was struck with sudden confusion. “Not human?” he mumbled. If Jeremy wasn’t human, then what was he? To Nick, he appeared to be as much a human as anybody else. He ate, drank, slept, and lacked any inhuman abilities as far as Nick was concerned; of course, besides the fact that Nick originally thought him to be different. Just, he never thought that different.

“You see, I’m a different species,” Jeremy continued. “I’m from an entirely different planet.” He opened his eyes prior to carrying on. “So, basically, I’m… an alien.”

Nick shook his head in disbelief. “No,” he said, trying to smile. “You’re kidding me, right?” He forced a small chuckle. This had to be some kind of a joke. There is no way that Jeremy Morin is really an alien, Nick thought. 

“I’m serious, Nick,” Jeremy responded. “If you want proof, then…” he began as he gently pushed his dark hair off of the top of his ears. “Do these look like normal human ears to you?” He pointed to the tip of his left ear.

What Nick saw was indeed not the ears an ordinary human being should have. Most of Jeremy’s ears were actually like human ears, but it seemed to be the tips of his ears that were something else. Instead of the typical rounded shape the top of a person’s ears would normally have, Jeremy’s were pointed. And not even only slightly pointed; obviously pointed. “Oh, my…” Nick whispered, his hand hovering over his mouth.

“Believe me now?” Jeremy asked, setting his hair back in place over the tips of his ears.

“Well, it’s strange, but,” Nick replied. “I don’t know if that exactly makes you an alien.”

Jeremy peered at the ceiling in thought. “Well, I speak a language that’s only found on my planet,” he added. “If that’ll convince you,” he said in what only could be his planet’s language.

It didn’t take long for Nick to figure this out. “So,” he begins softly. “You’re an alien.” 

The two stood in silence for the next few moments. Nick pondered the situations, wondering mainly about how a being from another planet could be drafted into the NHL. He hadn’t even known there were aliens on other planets let alone aliens that played hockey. 

Finally, Jeremy broke the silence. “You probably hate me now,” he mumbled quietly, looking away again.

Nick shook his head. “No.” He moved in even closer, so that their bodies were almost touching. He brought his hands up to hold Jeremy’s face as Jeremy’s cheeks reddened. “I don’t care if you’re an alien.” Nick paused, and then leaned up to kiss Jeremy passionately on the lips. 

The kiss was slow and pure, Nick sliding his hands from Jeremy’s face to wrap around his neck. Jeremy’s lips moved with Nick’s as he positioned his hands on the defenseman’s hips and then gradually repositioned them around his body. The taste and feel of Jeremy was overwhelming, and Nick mentally cursed himself for not doing this sooner. 

Nick pulled away and leaned his forehead against Jeremy’s. He took Jeremy’s hands in his and held them tight. “Why didn’t you want to tell me?” he breathed into the air they shared.

Jeremy leaned back slightly so he could look at Nick. “Well,” he began quietly. “My last boyfriend… He broke up with me after I told him... He got scared and left me…” He sighed. “I didn’t want to lose you, my best friend.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Nick said, kissing Jeremy softly. “Just because I know you’re an alien now doesn’t make you any different. You’re still Jeremy Morin.” Nick closed his eyes and leaned his head on Jeremy’s chest, whispering. “And I think we’ve become a little more than just best friends, no?”

Jeremy nuzzled Nick’s hair. “Dinner tonight?”

“Totally.”

Yes, Jeremy Morin was definitely different, but that didn’t change the way Nick felt about him at all. Except, of course, to make him love Jeremy even more.


End file.
